


Down for the Ride

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [30]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Clingy, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: unicorn-of-satan on tumblr prompted: Hey, can you write an au where they all go up the ferris wheel in the local fair and somehow Bram ends up sitting next to Simon, and when he starts feeling uwell, he clings onto Simon? With fluff, please : )AU in which the e-mails never happened





	Down for the Ride

“Where’s Nick?” Simon asked as Leah and Abby approached him. He was holding their place in line for the Ferris Wheel as they got some popcorn.

“Garrett challenged him at that hammer game,” Leah explained.

“The two of them should be keeping each other busy for another hour,” Abby continued.

“Aw, but I bought four tickets…” Simon groaned, shuffling them in his hand.

“Which is why we asked Bram to join us,” Leah said, gesturing behind Abby.

Bram seemingly appeared out of nowhere, awkwardly smiled at Simon and shrugging his shoulders. Simon didn’t have any complaints.

He’d been harboring a secret crush on Bram for a year now and perhaps it was fate that had brought them together on this fine evening. Or dumb luck that Nick’s masculinity was challenged. Either way, Simon was happy.

* * *

They took their seats and Simon’s heart jumped when Bram chose to sit next to him instead of the empty seat facing him. The four of them settled in comfortably before the door to the carriage was slammed shut with a loud clang.

Bram let out a noticeable squeak as the wheel began to turn and immediately blushed. Simon noticed his hands were gripping the leather seat, shaking with the pressure he was applying. Simon came to the conclusion that Bram was terrified of the Ferris Wheel…yet he’d gotten on board without protest.

* * *

Once their cart reached the top, Abby insisted on taking a few pictures. Leah joined her in her venture, pointing out interesting sights. That left him and Bram…

Even though they were clearly not alone, Bram gave Simon a shaky smile and the entire world disappeared. The moment barely lasted a second before their carriage began to shake.

Leah and Abby seemed to be rocking it back and forth, laughing while doing so.

Bram immediately shifted closer to Simon, holding on to him for dear life, as if he were the only thing keeping him steady. That seemed impossible because Simon felt like he was floating.

“Oh!” Leah suddenly stopped. “Are you okay, Bram?”

Abby caught on, but their cabin continued on in its pendulum-like motion.

“I’m not so good with heights…or confined moving cabins…” Bram managed to get out, still not letting go of his grasp around Simon’s arm. Yes, his entire arm.

Simon could tell what they all were thinking… ’ _Why on Earth would he get on the ride?’_

“Hey, Bram?” Simon mumbled softly. “Would it be okay if I said stuff to distract you,”

Bram seemed pretty distracted already, his grip loosening considerably, and Simon wondered what he’d said.

“Uh- Yeah. Yes…”

“Okay, …what’s your favorite sport?” Simon wanted to slap himself for that dumb question, already knowing the answer. But Bram let out a small laugh before answering, “I’m actually a huge fan of synchronized swimming,”

Leah and Abby played along, asking Bram random questions and keeping him thoroughly distracted.

He reacted when their cabin began moving once again, squeezing Simon’s hand which he hadn’t let go of for a while. Not that Simon was counting the seconds. Not at all.

“What’s your favorite snack?” Simon asked the final question as their carriage stopped and the gate was opened.

“Halloween Oreos,” Bram answered as he stepped off, woefully letting go of Simon’s hand.

“I think we found your Oreo soulmate, Si…” Leah joked.

Simon froze momentarily, knowing that she was only poking fun at his obsession but couldn’t help but notice the same look of panic in Bram’s eyes.

The fear that someone  _knew_ before you’d told them.

Simon promised Abby and Leah that he’d catch up with them in a while as they embarked on their search for Nick.

* * *

“Hey, Bram…Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Bram nodded frantically. “I’m so sorry for what happened back there. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable by practically hanging on to you the entire ride. If you want I could buy you another ticket so you could…”

Bram was clearly distressed, so Simon offered him his hand once again.

“Bram…don’t worry about it,” Simon took in a shaky breath. He figured if anyone was worth the risk, it would be Bram. “I…I didn’t mind…At all…”

It seemed like forever before Bram whispered a soft, “ _Oh_ …”.

Simon was a moment away from putting his hand back in his pocket when he felt a familiar touch, the gentlest fingers sliding gently against his palm. He looked up at Bram who was nervously biting his lower lip, silently asking Simon if this was okay.

It was more than okay.


End file.
